Rath
Rath is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Appoplexian from the planet Appoplexia. Appearance Ben as Rath In Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien, Rath is about nine feet tall. He resembles an orange and white bipedal tiger with one claw coming out of each wrist. He has no tail. He is also muscular and has green eyes. He has stripes on his shoulders, head, legs and upper body. He has a white jaw, neck, chest plates, hands and feet. The Omnitrix is located in the center of his chest. In Ben 10 Omniverse 2 Omniverse, Rath looks similar to his Alien Force and Ultimate Alien appearance, but is more muscular, with longer and more pointed eyebrows. His fur appears darker as well. His eyebrows are now completely black (except in It Was Them). Mad Ben as Rath Mad Ben's Rath has darker fur, orange eyes, and a hair style like Mad Ben's. He also has Mad Ben's Mad Max style silver plates with orange spikes on his shoulders, lower arms, and calves. The Omnitrix symbol is on a black panel on his chest and is colored orange. He is also slightly thinner than Ben Tennyson's Rath. Albedo as Rath In Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, Negative Rath looks exactly like Rath in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but he has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. In Omniverse, Albedo's Rath has white fur instead of orange and has red stripes. He now has clothing, just like Ben's Rath. However, he lacks the mask and the tank top. He has black shorts, along with red gloves and boots. He has a red belt with the Ultimatrix (Recreated) symbol on it. Personality Rath's personality resembles Marvel Comics' Wolverine's and that of a stereotypical professional wrestler. He always speaks in third person. Sometimes, when Rath becomes extremely angry, he gets confused about what he was saying. Rath knows that his metaphorical statements make no sense, but still continues to use them. Rath can even start yelling at inanimate objects, such as when he started yelling at a hole he made in the ground after falling from a spaceship, threatening to destroy it. When Rath is angry at someone or something, he usually yells a sentence starting with, "Let me tell you something" followed by the full name of the person or his position, such as calling Khyber "self proclaimed greatest huntsman of the galaxy" and Kevin as "Kevin Ethan Levin". He is very direct and fearless to the point of recklessness, as he didn't hesitate to jump down Jarett's throat to rescue the Tiffin and threatened to mutilate him with rearrangement of his organs into a sweater if he started a war, or about firing the Vreedle Brothers out into space after they blasted him and his tray of food. Over time, Ben has gained slight control of Rath (as seen in 'Duped when he lowers his voice to answer his phone). Because of Rath's tendency to be less than a genius, Kevin cannot help but mock or make fun of him. Despite the fact that Rath is supposed to know nothing but anger and fighting, he is shown to be friendly towards Tiffin, though not at first. Rath lacked the strong sense of shame that most Appoplexians have, as he ran around naked. In Secret of Dos Santos, he starts to speak Spanish now due to Skurd's effects. Albedo as Rath Unlike his counterpart, when Albedo is Rath he has more control over his emotions because of Albedo's superior intellect. Powers and Abilities Rath possesses enhanced strength and agility, enabling him to jump great distances and lift objects heavier than himself. This was shown by how he was able to easily dismember the Forever Knights' paramilitary tank via brute force and toss the still extremely large pieces around (with one hand and later with two for the tank's body) with minimal to no effort in Duped. Rath possesses a large, retractable black claw on each wrist. This claw can be used to stab and slice opponents or to create a shock wave when stabbed into the ground. Whenever Rath gets determined or angry, his claws seem to grow larger. Rath is extremely durable, able to take a point-blank laser blast with no apparent effect and survive a free fall from several hundred feet in the air with only a bit of dizziness as a result. Rath can also release a loud roar, although this seems to be more of an intimidation tactic rather than an offensive feature. Even though he is not one of the smartest of Ben's aliens, Rath can perform fighting moves with expert execution giving the example in Above and Beyond, where he used wrestling moves to defeat Manny Armstrong. Weaknesses Rath's brain is hardwired for aggression and as such, Rath's only known weakness is his lack of intelligence and highly aggressive temperament. This causes Rath to become easily distracted and difficult to stop once he starts fighting. Rath's apparent lack of intelligence also may convince him to needlessly argue with inanimate objects (shown when he moans at the Ultimatrix in Hero Time, when he yells at the Omnitrix in It Was Them, when he screams at a Plumbers's ship, gravity, the hole he made when he fell in Prisoner Number 775 Is Missing, at fire in 'Many Happy Returns, where he ended up punching himself in the face, the Proto-Tool's laser pointer in Catfight, and he started to fight with water in Gone Fishin'). As seen in Gone Fishin', Rath is afraid of water, like most actual cats, but unlike actual tigers. As demonstrated by Khyber, Rath can be subdued by the Hephestan Neuro Grip. A certain Sonic Frequency Device is fatal to Rath. Rath, being feline based, can be controlled by people that have the ability to control cats, like Nyancy Chan. Video Games Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Rath appears as a playable character in the game, as an exclusive for the Xbox 360 version. Ben 10: Galactic Racin] Rath is a playable character/racer in the game. Ben 10 Omniverse 2 *Rath is a playable alien character in the game (only on 3DS). Specials *In Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United, **Rath was used to save Diane Farrah. **He then later fought Alpha.